


take me (break me)

by atriums



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Femdom, Genderbending, Pegging, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 17:33:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1558466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atriums/pseuds/atriums
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Zitao met Kristina Wu, he thought she was gorgeous and a goddess made into flesh if he'd never seen one before. He thought she was way out of his league, but he's about to learn she's a perfect fit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	take me (break me)

**Author's Note:**

> *crosses my fingers and prays there aren't too many errors*
> 
> Happy birthday, baby Taozi. ;) Special thank you goes out to Mika and Shu for encouraging me to write this. ♥ You both are very lovely and I really appreciated it.

When Zitao met Kristina Wu, he thought she was gorgeous and a goddess made into flesh if he'd never seen one before. He thought she was way out of his league, that she would want nothing to do with a strange leper like him, but it seemed as though fate was going to be kind for once and delivered them to one another. They would both find out they were two halves of the same coin, two whole units that would come together and grow stronger as a new, greater whole.

At the age of 25, Zitao had been around the block enough to know what he liked and what he didn't. He knew what he wanted and didn't want in his personal life, and had had his fair share of lovers to show for it. In a woman, he sought out strength and leadership and something else, an amalgamation of the two, he often found hard to put into words. 

Kris was all of those things combined, and then some. 

His favorite thing about her was that he matched him in height, maybe off by a couple of centimeters, and her long, lean legs. Kris was not, in her nature, a demure woman that idly stood by and heeded to Zitao's whims—she was his _equal_. He needed that in a woman, and most he'd been with were too hesitant, too carefully crafted into submission by the hand that fed them. Kris would stand with him, stand even to him...except on those rare occasions she wore her killer stilettos that made Zitao's blood run hot to his cock. They were his favorite.

But what Zitao wanted the most in a woman was the ability to take control, to grab him by the fistful of hair at the nape of his neck and force him into submission. Kris had such lovely hands with long, tapered fingers that would scrape against his scalp before grasping firmly. It was that tension, that spike of pleasure-pain that was a direct line to his libido that he craved for. It gave him a rush, made his blood sing, made him tremble and ache with unbridled need. The need to please. The need to serve. 

Their first night together was far from vanilla as he'd ever been. It had been spur of the moment, but Zitao would be a liar if he didn't say it was a long time coming. The two of them had been on the couch, enjoying a simple night in together and a movie to go with it. The sexual tension between them was rife, so much so that Zitao often found himself struggling to adjust his dick in his pants and hide the fact he was painfully hard just from watching the way her pyjama shorts would scrunch up and reveal her firm thighs. This time, Kris had noticed. She had seen the way his face burned red with both arousal and embarrassment as he fidgeted, trying to be subtle about adjusting the swell of his cock in his tight jeans.

She had teased him. Ruthlessly. Then she laughed as she straddled his waist and rubbed herself against him until he begged her to stop teasing him and _do something please please please._ She'd kissed him, deep and slow before digging into her purse for a condom and fucking him right there on the couch—their movie forgotten. She pushed him back and slid down on him nice and slow, riding him until he came embarrassingly fast. He was so wound up, so desperate and wanting that he couldn't control himself.

She didn't ridicule him for it, but rather was far too eager to pull him down between her legs so he could put his mouth to good use, and Zitao was unable to do anything else than obey. He loved going down on women, Kris especially because she was so sensitive, so vocal about her pleasure. Zitao had had to press bruises into her thighs with his palms when she came because she was wild, she was unabashed and uncontrollable. When she calmed, when her body relaxed, he kissed his way back up to her mouth and tried to express how thankful he was to her. It had been just a taste of what could be, but he had sampled from it and wanted nothing more than for her to be the one, for her to give him what he needed most.

After that, everything fell into place. They had sex on a regular basis, and they talked about everything. Zitao decided he wasn't ready to take the big plunge, but every time Kris snatched the reigns of control firmly in her grasp, he would give in and become a servant to her will. She was a hellcat, fiery and feisty and untamed. Zitao loved every second of it. 

He loved the way Kris was never afraid to ask for what she wanted, was never afraid to keep things fun and interesting. She had a streak within her, something fierce and dominating, that breached the surface time and time again. His personal favorite had been the predatory way she'd stared at him, even from below, and the fey smile that had twisted at her plush mouth, and had told him he was going to fuck her ass. Zitao had always been helpless in the face of such an obvious order, and felt himself drifting into the depths of his mind where all he knew was the desire to please her and make her happy. 

Zitao did his best. He turned her over, pressed her head into the matress, and worshipped her ass with his tongue and fingers until she threatened that he would regret it if she didn't get fucked soon. It had all been subtle, or maybe just in Zitao's head, but he had never been so content than in that moment after they'd come, when she was combing her fingers through his hair and cooing at him for being such a good boy.

In that moment, he was carved open and vulnerable and everything within him had spilled forth: "Will you fuck me?" Zitao whispered his inquiry into the sweat-slicked skin of her throat. 

Kris didn't give any indication that she'd heard him, her fingers soothing on his scalp. For a moment he was afraid, afraid that suddenly she would do exactly as the last girlfriend he'd opened up to. He feared she would pull away and call him vile and disgusting for wanting such things. _You're a man_ , she had said with so much venom it made Zitao's stomach curl just thinking about it all over again.

He felt sick.

Kris' fingers finally stopped, and she moved so that she could look him in the eye. "Do you really mean that?" she asked. The fact her gaze was calm and steady minutely assuaged his fears. 

"I do," he said, and he meant it. She held his gaze before nodding and rolling off to the side of the bed. Kris always went to the bathroom after sex.

"Okay," she said. "I'll do it." 

Zitao would learn many things about Kris that night, the first of which was that she was perfect for him. She knew exactly what he wanted and was willing to give it to him, and in her own way, she needed it too. Three years his senior, Kris had lived a life and experienced so many things that Zitao had not, might not ever. Some of them he would, some of them were just a matter of time. 

They didn't jump straight into things after that, but rather experimenting slowly and thoroughly. Kris wanted to see every part of Zitao that she could, and she needed him to see her in return. They were in this together, and they needed to be one hundred percent certain. There were nights they were slow and sweet with one another, vanilla even, but then there were nights when Kris would curl her fingers around his throat and tell him he wasn't allowed to breathe until he made her come on his cock. To anyone else, that might have been intimidating, but to Zitao it was a challenge—one he gladly accepted.

Zitao and Kris had been together for months, and in that time, they'd learned the ins and outs of each others' bodies. Zitao knew how to make Kris come and come and come before she even went near his cock, took _pride_ in it. That was why he wasn't deterred, but rather felt the hot spike of lust burn through his veins when she choked him, when the slick heat of her cunt descended upon him. They set a new record that night, their personal best. It was a testament to how much it got to Kris that she would come in under a minute with him inside of her, with her fingers pressing down on the carotid arteries in his neck. It was the ultimate pinnacle of her control, something so simple and beautiful when his face flushed and his throat opened in a breathless gasp. 

"You're so pretty like this, baby Taozi," Kris moaned against the shell of his ear, her body still trembling from the faint echoes of her orgasm. She'd choked him again until he came, then she'd held him close and kissed him and told him how wonderful he was, how _beautiful_ his submission was.

The day Kris told Zitao she would finally fuck him was the best day of his life. It had started out mediocre, and then worsened when he arrived at the office for work and discovered he would be spending hours fixing some coding error an intern had made. But Kris came in and made it better, she even bought him lunch from his favorite restaurant down the street while he was on break. They'd made small talk, they'd kissed and laughed and enjoyed the time together, but when Zitao's lunch came to an end and she had to leave, Kris stood on the tips of her toes to stand even with him and give him the sexiest smolder Zitao had ever seen. 

Then she'd slipped her panties off from under her skirt, soaked with slick and smelling of her arousal, and slipped it into the pocket of his slacks. "Be a good boy," she made him promise. "If you be a good boy for me, I promise I'll fuck you when you get home. I'll even give you a massage." 

Zitao was helpless to obey. 

He finished his work without complaint, made a backup of the emergency backup, and was very patient on the bus ride home even though he had to adjust the seat of his pants to obscure the bulge of his dick. He was half hard by the time he made it back to his apartment, but he had promised her he would be a good boy so he toed off his work shoes and put them nicely on the shoe rack. He usually didn't do that, and he hoped it would make her proud.

It did. 

She was so nice to him, pulling his clothes off and helping him into the bathroom so he could clean up after a long day of work. She kissed him, a reward, every time he did something she asked without complaint, and as promised, pressed the knots and rubbed away the tenseness of his shoulders. 

After that, they settled in the bedroom where Kris already had her strap-on out and waiting. It was hot pink and the contrast of it against his black bedsheets amused him, lips curling upward into a feline smile.

Zitao was hard as a rock before he even hit the sheets, mesmerised with the way Kris' lithe fingers worked the toy around her waist, adjusting the straps around her thighs until she was comfortable. It was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen her do, watching the soft swell of her breasts as they disappeared beneath the curtain of her dark hair. She was lovely and beautiful like this, and Zitao wanted it so much—wanted every part of her, the good and the bad.

"Are you excited, baby Taozi? I have so many things planned for you tonight." Kris gave him another one of her trademark domme smiles as she sauntered by. Zitao caught an eyeful of the curve of her beautiful ass, his mouth going dry with the need to taste it. Every inch of her was sweet and succulent, and he would always hunger. 

Kris fiddled with the wrungs on the headboard, wrungs that had not been there before he left that morning for work. They were simple D-rings, fastened to the shape of the headboard by what looked like was velcro strips. Kris coaxed him forward until he was in the middle of the bed on his back, arms raised over his head as she fastened his hands. "Tonight is all about you," she said. "I'm going to take such good care of you, I promise." 

Zitao trusted her to the ends of the Earth. 

"Do you remember your safe word?" Zitao nodded. "Good boy." 

Kris eased Zitao into his restraints, his cock twitching when she ordered him to pull his legs up so she could fasten the thigh straps. She slid a pillow under his hips so that he was more comfortable, a content smile twisting at her lips when she finished. Zitao was bound and spread open, and the heat of both arousal and humiliation settled nice and pink onto his skin. 

Kris liked to talk when they fucked, she got off on saying dirty filthy things and, to be fair, so did Zitao. But Kris had a talent for it, she had a wicked tongue and whenever she did it, somehow it became art. She liked to tell him how lovely he looked, how deep he was fucking into her, how good he made her feel. There was never an opportunity missed for her to say something, and with Zitao at her mercy, she made sure he knew it. Kris made sure Zitao knew she was going to make him feel good, how she was going to bite and lick and suck at him until he was crying with the need to be filled with her pretty plastic cock. 

"I want you to beg for it," Kris said, fingernails leaving crescent-shaped marks under the bend of his knee. Zitao whimpered, his breath leaving him in a short gasp as his cock twitched. He wasn't a masochist by far, but he liked the spice of pain that would send his pleasure to new heights.

Kris settled on her knees before him, hands settling on his thighs and rubbing the skin before following the curve of his ass. A sharp smack resounded in the room, one he heard more than he felt, but he knew she was testing the waters before she did what she really wanted to do. 

Seeing no sign of distress from Zitao, Kris smacked him again, this time much harder. He felt the imprint of each of her fingers burning into his skin. His cock twitched. Kris saw and made sure he knew.

Kris shifted again until she was on her stomach, resting on her elbows. She was so close he could feel her warm breath on him, and he tried to suppress a shudder of need and failed. Kris was quiet for a moment as she spread Zitao's ass wide open, thumbs hooking into the supple flesh of his ass. She had told him before that it wasn't fair he had the ass in the relationship and she didn't, but in here in this moment, that didn't matter because it was hers. Zitao was at her mercy, her whim, and everything Zitao belonged to Kris. His pleasure was hers to control, as was his pain. 

If she wanted, she could steal the breath from his very lungs with just her hands.

But that wasn't what this was about, not tonight.

Kris spanked him one last time on the untouched half of his ass, this time so hard her palm stung and Zitao uttered a choked cry. She spread him open again, telling him how pretty his furled opening was and laughing at how it twitched when she blew air onto it. She knew from previous experience that Zitao was sensitive there, maybe even just as sensitive as she herself was. 

"Don't _tease_ ," Zitao uttered weakly. He was so wound up just from the thought of finally being fucked that his resolve was crumbling to rubble fast. He was desperate, his blood singing with anticipation, and part of him feared he might not last as long as he'd like.

Kris tutted and dug her nails into Zitao's thigh again, not as a warning, but this time as a punishment as she carved scarlet marks of possession. Zitao cried out, eyes shut as he rode the wave of shame and arousal as it washed over him. 

" _Fuck!_ "

After that, Kris wasn't so friendly anymore. She dove right in, presing her face into Zitao's ass and licked the skin between his balls and his opening—he smelled like musk and sex and it made her mouth water. Kris pulled back just far enough to spit at Zitao's hole and then pressed her tongue against him again. The best thing about Zitao in bed was that he did not disappoint when Kris sought a reaction from him, he was always vocal about his pleasure and his breathy whines were by far her favorite sound to elicit from him. 

He would never disappoint. 

Kris praised him with every breath she took, moving from his furled opening to lick and nibble at the curve of his ass, and then his thighs. She sucked bruises into his skin, leaving her name etched into him. He was at his best when he was like this and she needed him to know with every kiss she pressed into his skin, with every bite of her teeth and nails and every hot swipe of tongue aganist him. 

Kris loved hearing Zitao's voice. It was unique, special with an almost musical quality, always pleasant, and every curse he uttered, every moan he let out, made her pussy throb. Slick coated the inside of her thighs—at this point, Kris was probably dripping onto the bed just like Zitao was dripping into his stomach.

Too impatient to sate her own lust, Kris reached for the bottle of lubricant and dribbled it liberally down his ass, pressing her fingers into him. Her fingers were long and thin and always sank into him with ease, two at first, and then fingers three and four following until she could damn near press passed the knuckles and watch her hand disappear inside of him. Kris twisted and turned her fingers around inside of Zitao, still adding lube when necessary so she could keep his hole sloppy and slick. His ass fluttered around her as she rubbed insistently at his prostate, relishing in the sound of his cries. She was devious enough to make sure there wasn't a second wasted, a second where silence could break through and disrupt the beautiful aria he sang. 

Kris sat up on her knees and leaned over Zitao, her sweat dampened thighs pressing against his, pressing him down into the bed. Her plastic cockhead nudged against his balls, and she rolled her hips once, twice, thrice just to see the play of emotions across his face, to see the swell of his mouth and the flush of his cheeks as he threw his head from side to side, unabandoned. "Look at you," she cooed. "I bet I could make you come just like this, bet I could make you paint yourself with your cum. Look at your cock dribbling, baby Taozi. Look at how hard and red you are." 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck—" 

"Such foul words from such a pretty mouth. We're gonna have to clean that out later, aren't we?" 

"Please," Zitao whimpered, and then he repeated it in a litany that elicited a fey smile from Kris.

Having teased him enough, Kris removed her fingers from Zitao's ass and watched his hole gape and flutter around nothing. She told him how red it was, and how _hungry_ he looked—"I'm gonna feed you my cock now, okay baby?" 

"Please!" Zitao nearly sobbed, mouth slick with saliva and a tell-tale brightness in his eyes. This, by far, was her favorite part of Zitao and she loved how easy it was to break him and put him back together again.

Kris made herself comfortable as she positioned herself, pressing the head of her strap-on into Zitao. It slid in nice and smooth until his ass was flush against her hips. Zitao cried out, and Kris watched the way his hands clenched and unclenched, the way he pulled at his restraints until the skin bled white. At that moment, she would have given anything for her cock to be real, to be able to feel Zitao's hot ass wrapped around her, fluttering and desperate for pleasure.

"That's a good boy," Kris cooed, pulling out slowly before sinking in again. Her thrusts were slow at first, more to get used to the action itself. She'd prepared Zitao well and she knew his body was more than ready to take what she could give.

"Kris," Zitao whimpers, "Please, Kris. _Please._ " 

"Please what, baby?" 

"Please fuck me. I'm s-so, so hard. It _hurts_." 

Kris swore because fuck if Zitao's begging didn't go straight to the apex of her thighs, didn't make her tremble with need. She pressed down onto him again, rolling her hips and finding a rhythm that was deep and hard. Zitao's cries of pleasure filled the room, interspersed with Kris' own soft moans and the sound of their bodies coming together. It was beautiful, the way Zitao struggled to contain his feelings, his neck tight and his whole body flushed. 

Everything about him was beautiful. 

Kris fucked into Zitao with everything she had, adjusting the angle of her hips until she heard the wail that meant she'd found his prostate. It was easy from that point on, to press into him and make him delirious with pleasure until his eyes rolled into the back of his skull. Zitao deserved it after all, he deserved every last bit of it and that was what this was about—taking care of him. Kris had wanted to be able to do this from the moment she'd met him, and now that she was, she was able to derive her own pleasure in giving it to him. 

Zitao came untouched and managed to spray his spunk all the way up to his adam's apple, screaming through his orgasm with his nails digging into his palms from his fisted hands. Kris pulled out when she saw the first line of cum decorate his skin, a long stripe up his torso, and watched his ass flutter desperately around nothing. She made a loose fist around his cock and stroked him through it, each pulse of his cock echoing in her wet cunt.

Watching him come undone like this, feeling him come undone... Kris was almost about to go insane from the force of her own lust. 

Zitao melted into the bed, boneless, as she removed his binds and rubbed at his limbs to make sure there was blood flow and he had not gone numb. He watched her, pupils blown wide open, unmoving even when the temptation of her breasts hung low in his face. Oh how much he yearned to eradicate the few centimeters between them, but he couldn't find the energy in the wake of the best orgasm he had ever had.

Kris removed her strap-on and set it aside, crawling so that she was straddling his hips and rubbing herself against his soft cock with a low mewl. "I'm not done with you quite yet," she whispered as she kissed him, tilting his head to the side so she could drink him in.

Zitao managed a breathless laugh, lips curling upward into a smile. "Oh, really now?"

"Yeah," Kris murmured. "I'm going to sit on your face and you're going to eat me out until I come, okay?" 

"Fuck, please." It was Zitao's turn to whimper. He found the strength to move, hands sliding down the narrow curve of Kris' waist as she climbed up and positioned herself, the majority of her weight pressing down onto the bed. Zitao's hands rested on her thighs, his hot breath fanning over her wet pussy. She felt his nose nudge against her and then his tongue was on her, in her, licking from the bottom of her slit to the top. Kris trembled, crying out in pleasure. Zitao held her steady as his tongue drove her wild, as his mouth sealed over her clit and he sucked—hard. That was all it took for her orgasm to overwhelm her, a virulent wildfire spreading through her body and consuming her from within. 

Zitao's tongue flicked hot and wild against her still, sending sharp spikes of electricity up her spine even as her ravaged being settled to ash beside him on the bed. He did not relent, following her until he was the one on his knees and slicking up two fingers to push inside of her. 

Kris screamed as pleasure built up in her again, fingers curled tight against Zitao's scalp as she fucked herself down on his face and fingers. Her second orgasm was a little slower, but the wait was well worth the explosion that was much more intense than the first. Zitao pulled back just in time as a thin stream of fluid gushed forth from her, splashing against his mouth and chin and staining the bedspread. 

Exhaustion settled deep into Kris' bones afterward, and she melted against Zitao when he brought her close to him. "What was that?" she slurred, drunk on the haze of emotions swirling through her.

"That was a thank you." Zitao chuckled, brushing away sweat-soaked hair from her forehead. 

"You are very, _very_ welcome." Kris gave him a lop-sided grin.

Zitao went quiet for several long moments, his face pressed against the swell of Kris' breasts. He listened to the faint echo of her heartbeat as he polled his body. There was some soreness, but most of him hummed with satisfaction. 

They would most definitely have to do that again. 

Kris' body trembled with her laughter, and Zitao face burned when he realized he'd mumbled that aloud and she'd heard him. "Zitao," she started, "we can do _anything_ if you thank me like that." 

Zitao's mouth curved into an almost insidious smile as he met her gaze. Oh the things he had in mind...


End file.
